


boots

by aobaseragecko (frontierpodiatrist)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Softcore Hardly Described Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6558082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frontierpodiatrist/pseuds/aobaseragecko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kohga was beautiful once.</p><p>Before the death and the blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	boots

Kohga was beautiful once.

Before the death and the blood.

He has a recurring dream of events occurring differently than they have, each time slightly different than the last. She is always there, sometimes with a different face, with a different name, but always there. She has two names within this army, Kamui to those from Hoshido, and Corrin to those from Nohr. In his dreams she chooses. Sometimes she is solely Kamui, sometimes she is solely Corrin. Always she defeats him. He pledges loyalty to her always, he cannot help himself, her eyes give way to a certain kindness he cannot help but trust. Sometimes she cannot return the favour, and he asks her for a quick death. But it never comes before he awakens to the sun outside his tent.

He doesn't talk to her, he doesn't talk to anyone. She approaches him first with an offer of friendship but he won't allow it. Won't sully her. Won't tarnish her. The first time she invites him to her quarters he flinches as her hand touches his face. He had known, expected it even, that she was an affectionate person. The thought that someone might raise their hand towards him to heal rather than hurt, he melts between her soft palms.  
Even though he insists she not speak to him, she does it anyway. The guilt of sullying her name weighs down on him, dragging his feet across the worn out soles of his boots where he eats alone. "I think it is important—more important for you than most—that you form new bonds," she tells him, reassures him, comforts him, and he nods his head in resignation. "Very well," he says. And the conversation is over.

While the regret weighs him down initially, he comes to learn something. He is not alone. He never was. Kohga still needs him, and he cannot build an entire nation alone, not like he once thought he could. He is not so young anymore. She smiles at him so brightly with canines so sharp she could rip flesh if she wanted to, but no matter how disarmingly pointy they are, they seem harmless on her. When he goes to sleep that night, all he sees is the outline of her bright teeth, and sharp pupils in the dark.

Different dreams have been haunting him lately, ones he might even call sweet, pleasant. She approaches him just like any other day, canines upfront and bright and he cannot contain himself, shivering and shaking just from her presence. The stress and weight of what he feels drags his lips into a frown and she is instantly by his side for his answers. He does not deserve her, he thinks. And yet still he speaks. The words spill from his lips clumsily, awkwardly, yet with astounding clarity. But when she does not right away respond, he fumbles, he stutters, he backtracks. "I think it's a beautiful dream."

She allows him to touch her as they are wed. The soft touch of her skin amazes him, astounds him and he cannot get enough. Her mouth parts and sings sweet melodies whenever his fingers glide across her body and his heart swells with happiness. "I love you," he says, and her pupils expand to the biggest he has ever seen them with a blush so vivid across her face he has never seen anything more beautiful than her. They fall asleep embracing each other and he cannot imagine a life without her.

Now when he dreams there is no more blood and screaming.

There is Kohga, there is him, and there is her.


End file.
